1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to determining mobility states of mobiles is wireless networks.
2. Related Art
Heterogeneous wireless networks (HetNets) include macro base stations (BSs) and small cell base stations BSs, for example pico BSs or femto BSs. Macro base stations provide wireless coverage for user equipment (UEs) within large geographical areas, while small cell BSs may be underlaid with respect to the macro BSs in order to provide wireless coverage for UEs located in smaller geographical areas within the coverage area of a macro BS. The ability to evaluate the mobility states of mobiles in a HetNet facilitates the operation of optimizing the performance of the HetNet.